Journal Entries At McKinley
by jabastian
Summary: Various journal entries from all characters in "Glee" adult and student. "Chapter 1" explains the idea further. Rated T to be safe, though mostly K .
1. Chapter 1

Each chapter in this story is told from two perspectives. One of which will be an adult involved in Glee and the other one of the students. Both of these people will have four journal entries set during a particular episode. There will be two perspectives chosen per episode, and there will be thirteen chapters (one for each episode).

The adult point of view will be told first in normal font, and the student second in italics. Everyone's entries will start with "Dear Journal", as I sort of got the idea for journal entries from the ones coming from Sue Sylvester in the actual show, and she always starts off with this particular phase.

I've chosen who's view points to represent in each chapter, and I tried to pick episodes which were particularly important for that character, but certain episodes were difficult as there were several significant storylines for various characters. Some characters also don't have very big roles, and so it was a little tougher to pick a good episode for them.

If anyone has anymore questions, then feel free to message me or to post it in a review. I hope you enjoy it!

(Also, I'll try to update with a chapter at least every weekend, but we'll see how that works out with school and all.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1-Pilot**

**Principal Figgins& Rachel Berry**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Schue has told me about his desires to take over the Glee club. He didn't appreciate my humorous comment about captaining the Titanic as well, but that's besides the point. Our budget is already very low, and I am constantly needing to make cuts, and thus, I'm making him pay $60 a month to fund his little club.

Figgins

Dear Journal,

I had to make Schue promise that he will show at regionals in order to continue. Despite the fact that he only has 5 kids, he seems confident that he will be able to pull this miracle off. I hope he can, as I am losing the profit we would have made from hosting the Alcholics Anonymous meetings in the auditorium, and I'd really like that loss to be for a good reason.

Figgins

Dear Journal,

Schue handed in his two weeks notice today. I guess this means no more Glee club, and I get to have my $10-a-head-AA-meetings. But he's a good teacher, it'll be hard to replace him with someone as enthusiastic about Spanish. Luckily this means I can hire a teacher at a lower salary, and stop having so many budget cuts…

Figgins

Dear Journal,

Schue is back. Glee Club is back. Even though I don't get the extra money from the salary cut I planned, I think this will end well…

Figgins

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_ Well I've really jumpstarted my career now! I joined the "New Directions" Glee club, and even though we're tiny, and Mr. Schue doesn't entirely seem to appreciate my talent, it's an important step. I think the other members secretly like me, but are just intimidated by my superior voice and strong confidence. Hopefully Mr. Schue will be able to find someone who can be the male lead and keep up with me. _

_Rachel Berry_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Unfortunately, even with Glee club, I'm still being laughed at. The cheerios leave nasty comments on my Myspace videos. I try to remind myself that all press is good press, but it's hard, especially when I received another slushie facial this morning. _

_Rachel Berry _

_Dear Journal,_

_ I'm so disappointed. We finally got someone who can compete with me vocally, and he's attractive. The quarterback, Finn Hudson. But when I tried to set off my 6 week plan to make him my boyfriend, he told me he was dating the head cheerleader. Also, we saw Vocal Adrenaline today, the people who will be our main competition at regionals. They are so amazing, and I don't think we really have much of a shot against them, even with the new addition of Finn._

_Rachel Berry _

_Dear Journal,_

_ Mr. Schue left. Finn left. And then Finn came back .And then Mr. Schue came back. In between, I took over as temporary director, but it didn't really work out until Finn came back. Our rehearsal of Don't Stop Believin' has made me confident in our abilities once more, we will stomp Vocal Adrenaline when the time comes!_

_ Rachel Berry _


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 2-Showmance**

**Will Schuester& Finn Hudson**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I'm so glad to be back at school. Coaching Glee Club and teaching is what I've always loved to do, and Emma was right to push me back towards this job. I even changed my license plate to say "Glee".

Will

Dear Journal,

Sue threatened me today. It started with her offering me an iron tablet, saying it would help me while I menstruate. Then she told me that I need 12 members to compete. I'm worried about getting more kids, but I think an assembly will help us to get more members as kids see how much fun the club is…anyway, after she dropped this bomb on me, she offered me a job as her assistant. I think I gave a strong retort, and I hope she will leave us alone, as Sue Sylvester is not the type of person you want as your enemy.

Will

Dear Journal,

I had arranged for the kids in Glee to sing "Le Freak" at the assembly. We took Nationals with it when I was in Glee Club, and I assumed the kids would like it. Even after they told me they didn't, I figured they just needed some time to get into it, to appreciate it more. Unfortunately, neither of those things happened. As the curtain opened, I heard the start of some unfamiliar music. What unfolded before my eyes was absolutely horrifying. The kids sang a song called "Push It" and the dancing involved a lot of sexual movements. I don't think Figgins will be very pleased when I see him in ten minutes. He called me into his office, which is generally a bad sign…

Will

Dear Journal,

Well now we have to sing songs from an approved list…it's not the worst punishment ever, though all of the songs involve balloons or Jesus. Luckily, Figgins cut the dry cleaning budget for the Cheerios, and we now get new costumes. Also, three of the Cheerios joined Glee Club. Now we only need three more members, and then…sectionals here we come!

Will

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_ Quinn got mad at me today when she heard that I rejoined Glee club. I'm really happy there though, so I was able to fight her off for now. But if people keep saying I'm gay, it will be harder to resist her next time. I'm not gay, and being made fun of for something you're not really isn't very fun. Hopefully, it'll die down like I told Quinn it would. I want to be happy, but I also want to live up to all that she and the football team expect of me._

_Finn_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Rachel and I tried to make posters advertising Glee Club, so that we wouldn't have to sing at the assembly Mr. Schue had planned. But Coach Sylvester caught us using the Cheerios copier, and flipped out. She wanted us to be hobbled (whatever that means) and we weren't allowed to put up the fliers. This means that I have to sing at the assembly. I am so screwed._

_Finn_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Celibacy club meeting today. I accidentally popped the balloon between Quinn and I during this weird exercise thing. Quinn was pretty upset, but I thought quickly and said that it must have hit my zipper. Rachel came to celibacy club today, and when the balloon popped she got upset. She gave this whole speech about how girls want sex just as much as boys and she even said that contraception is the only way to be prepared. Quinn was upset, but I thought it was pretty cool of her to say all that._

_Finn_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Rachel came up with a brilliant idea a brilliant idea a couple days ago for the assembly. We did a song called "Push it" in order to appeal to the crazy teenage hormones everyone has. It was a pretty fun number to do, even though at times I felt a little uncomfortable (like when Kurt slapped my butt or Rachel was running her hands up and down my chest) but after a few moments of silence, everyone was cheering like nuts .It even convinced Quinn and a couple of her Cheerios friends to join the club, though now we can only sing songs on this approved list, because some of the parents got pretty mad over our song choice…I'm a little worried about Quinn's motives for joining though, because…well I kissed Rachel. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but suddenly she was saying that I could, and then I was. I really hope Quinn never finds out, because she's really cool and I don't want to lose her over this stupid mistake…_

_Finn_


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 3- Acafellas**

**Henri& Mercedes Jones**

* * *

Dear Journal,

My doctor told me I should write in a journal to get used to writing without thumbs. I still can't believe I cut them off. I've been teaching shop for years, and taking cough medicine for years. And suddenly, I'm cutting my thumbs off. Now I'll never have the chance to hitchhike across Europe, one of my few dreams that I actually thought could come true.

Henri

Dear Journal,

Will, Ken, Howard and I have started and a capella hip-hop group. (After voting, we decided not to allow Sandy in, as he would make it creepy.) We've been rehearsing in Will's living room, and I think it's turning out pretty well. We were trying to think of a name for the group, and I thought Crescen-Dudes would be amazing, but then Howard came up with something better: Acafellas. I really feel like I can get through this thumb issue if Acafellas works out. Though it might not if Will's wife doesn't stop interrupting rehearsal. I can see why he lets her though. She is pretty hot.

Henri

Dear Journal,

We had our first performance last night. It went really well, and all of the copies of our CD sold. Principal Figgins even asked us to perform at the PTA meeting next week. I think we all sang really well, and I'm not as depressed about my thumbs or the hitchhiking-across-Europe thing anymore. We got a killer review in the paper, and it even said that I proved you don't need all ten fingers to pluck a ladies heart like a well-stringed harpsichord. I was a little peeved at the "thumbs up" wit, but whatever. I guess I'll have to get used to it.

Henri

Dear Journal,

I've officially ruined my new dream of Acafellas. I just got really stressed out. Thinking about Josh Groban coming to see us perform and the fact that he's looking for an opening act and that we had to let Sandy join even though he creeps us out (yeah I know he got me my job at the school and he thinks we're really tight, but still). So I somehow found myself downing six bottles of cough syrup. I was taken to the emergency room by Sandy (and he held my hand for way too long in the ambulance). Unfortunately, Figgins was pretty unhappy about all of this, and insisted I go to the rehab before I can come back to my job and be around kids. I think he's being unreasonable. I mean yeah, I cut off my thumbs. And yeah, I just kinda had way too much when I got stressed. That doesn't mean I have a problem! Two mistakes…and everyone makes mistakes, right? Anyways, I'm feeling depressed. And I can't keep writing as it's hard to hold a pencil without thumbs.

Henri

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_ Recently, I've been feeling pretty down. There are so many couples in the hallways, and I just feel like I'm missing somebody. I finally decided to ask Kurt if he had kissed anybody, to see if I was the only one left, or if there were other people who were still waiting. He said that he hasn't but he wants to. When he saw me observing some of the couples, he told me to stop thinking about it, due to the fact we are at the bottom of the social heap for being in Glee club. This made me think, especially when he said Special Ed kids would get more play then us. After he told me to meet him at lunch to go shopping (!!!), Quinn and Santana came up and told me I needed to "scoop" that. They told me I'm his type, and even though I'm not sure…it could work right? After all we are both at the bottom of the social heap, and he does have an amazing sense of fashion…plus he wants to kiss someone too…definitely something to think about._

_Mercedes_

_Dear Journal,_

_ So Kurt has pretty much the most amazing car out of anyone at our school. He said his dad got it for him after he promised to stop wearing form-fitting sweaters that stop at the knee, even though he still does. I really loved the red one he had on today. As we were walking and I confessed my worry over the whole attempt to hire a better choreographer, he hooked his arm through mine, which made me feel all tingly. Plus it shows he's starting to care for me, right? I then asked if he wanted to hang out, and he invited me to his house! So the plan is working out perfectly as of now! On the downside, we need $8,000 to hire Dakota Stanley. This is so not good, because we NEED him. Vocal Adrenaline will kill us if we don't have him._

_Mercedes_

_Dear Journal,_

_ So disaster. First, Rachel and Tina came up to me, insisting Kurt was gay, and that I could do better. First of all, just because he wears nice clothes or even corsets occasionally doesn't mean he's gay. And secondly, he's nice, and respects me, and how could I ever ask for more than that? I told them this and they still looked worried, but they backed down at least._

_ Then at the car wash…we were cleaning Kurt's car, and he asked me if I had a change of clothes for the sing-along Sound of Music. I asked if we could make it official, as it was the third time we had gone out. He then told me he was in love with someone else, and looked behind me. As I turned around I saw Rachel, and when I asked if it was her, he said it was. So I snapped and I…busted his windshield. When he was shouting at me, I told him he busted my heart and walked away. I cried all night._

_ It got worse. At our first rehearsal with Dakota Stanley, he told me I just needed to drink coffee for the next few months. Kurt stood up for me by saying he couldn't kick people out of Glee club for how they look, and was told he uses too much hairspray. Dakota continued to insult everyone except for the Cheerios. It was pretty hurtful, and it seemed pretty ridiculous as he himself is very unattractive. Besides the Cheerios, we all nearly quit, until Rachel brought up the point that Barbra Streisand had been told she would need a nose job to be successful (this pointed towards the fact that she had just been told to get one). We each gave an example pertaining to our individual insults (mine was J. Lo and being told her booty was to big) and fired him. But still…it really hurt. _

_Mercedes_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Wow. So I went to Kurt to say I was sorry about his window, and that I would pay for it. He said his dad took his car away (something about a tiara collection and a hope chest…) which was probably for the better because I don't know how much a windshield costs. Then I decided to say I hope he and Rachel are happy, because well…I do. Even if he doesn't like me, he's still a sweet guy who deserves the best. But then he told me that he's gay. He looked so nervous, and his voice sorta trembled, and I felt so sorry he was that nervous to tell me. So I tried to tell him it would be fine to tell everyone, especially those in Glee. But he said he couldn't, due to a lack of confidence. He was starting to cry a little, so he walked away pretty quickly. At least I didn't lose him to Rachel…but still. Why are all the good ones gay? Anyways, I'm glad at least we can be friends. I think we'll be pretty close after this, and I feel pretty honored to be the first person he's told._

_Mercedes_


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 4-Preggers**

**Terri Schuester& Quinn Fabray**

Dear Journal,

I can't keep up this fake pregnancy anymore. Today Kendra came over and was having Will practice being supportive as I pretended to give birth. She was being her usual self and telling him he always needs to be liked and be nice. It's true, but I like that about him, whereas she doesn't seem to. I had to quickly save myself as she almost showed him how to rub the gas bubbles out of my belly, which would have lead to a lot of problems. I quickly asked for a BLT and insinuated he might hurt the baby. He looked hurt, and I hated doing it, but I had no choice right? Finally, I admitted the truth to Kendra as Will made the sandwich. I was ready to go tell him the truth and deal with the consequences, but she told me not to. She said that we were going to get a baby. I don't know how this will work out, but hopefully she'll come up with a plan…otherwise Will might leave me, as he's already got one foot out the door.

Terri

Dear Journal,

I think I've come up with a solution! Today, when Will and I were brushing our teeth before bed, he told me about two kids who are having a baby. He mentioned how scared they were, as well as their names and the fact they're in the celibacy club. She's only a few weeks along, which might be a problem as I'm pretending to be four months along, but I'll figure that part out later. The girl's name is Quinn Fabray. I just need to find a little more information on her, find a way to talk to her, and convince her she can't raise her baby. After that, everything will be a little bit easier. I hate lying to Will, but in eight months, it'll all become worth it.

Terri

Dear Journal,

I did it. I managed to find out that Quinn's father bought her a car to drive him to the chastity ball, and then I broke into it and waited for her to come. I started off pointing out all the reasons she must be stressed, and even the chastity ball in order to remind her how much trouble she's in. I then gave her some prenatal vitamins that need to be taken three times a day in order to keep the baby looking beautiful. And when she asked what I wanted from her? I told her my plan. Hopefully Kendra will agree with its brilliance when I call her later.

Terri

Dear Journal,

I called Kendra and told her everything. About Quinn and the baby, and how I asked her for her baby after giving her vitamins. Quinn didn't say yes, but she said she'd think on it, and I'm sure after time she will. After all, I've already helped her once with the vitamins and she is clearly under a lot of stress and pressure as it is. Kendra thought the plan was brilliant and commended me on it. I agree it was one of my finer moments. Now all I need is for Quinn to say yes, and to hold Will off for just a few more months…

Terri

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_ I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. I managed to hold it together and appear calm for the most part (in Glee it was easy as everyone was too busy rolling their eyes at Rachel being a drama queen and congratulating Tina on her first solo to pay me much attention) but I soon fell apart. I tried to ignore Finn, but eventually he caught up to me. He's such a sweet guy, even if he is a bit of an idiot. He was apologizing without knowing what was wrong. His face was so shocked when I told him. I had to tell him it happened last month when we were in the hot tub and he had trouble…controlling himself. He started freaking out as I cried, but he still hugged me tight. I don't know how I will be able to do this. I can't tell anyone. My parents would kick me out and there's no way Coach Sylvester will let me stay in Cheerios this way. I'll instantly become a loser. I thought I had a chance of getting out of this place, but I guess not. I can't get an abortion though. I've somehow got to hide this for nine months._

_Quinn_

_Dear Journal,_

_I was walking through the hallways today, feeling detached. None of these kids are dealing with what I am, and I just…I feel alone. Then Puck stopped me, calling me a MILF. Why did it have to be him? He started shouting in the hallway about immaculate conceptions. He has absolutely no class, and I totally shot him down when he said he'd take care of the baby and I. I know what I did was wrong, and I guess I understand why God is punishing me for it. But…isn't being pregnant punishment enough? Why did it have to be with a guy I hate? A guy who is best friends with Finn and might tell him? I was feeling pretty emotional, so I ran away crying into the rain. Only to find another huge problem. Oh. Dinner. I'll explain the newest development later._

_Quinn_

_Dear Journal,_

_ So after my fight with Puck, I ran to my car, crying in the rain. I put my binder over my head though it didn't really seem to keep me from getting wet at all. Then, a woman started talking to me. She asked how far along I was, and then she told me she assumed I hadn't told my parents after my dad bought my car for the chastity ball. These things have all been going through my mind, but seriously? A random woman telling me was just too much. I would say I was clearly hallucinating and projecting all my fears into an imaginary person to talk to but… then she handed me prenatal vitamins. And a hallucination couldn't have given them to me, as they're definitely real and in my glove box right now. I can't believe I even swore at her, getting so angry. And then she told me that she wanted to have my baby, as she was having a hysterical pregnancy and her husband couldn't know. She got a little bit confusing at this point as she rambled, and I gathered that she's Mr. Schuester's wife. Poor him. She's completely nuts. But I'm still thinking on it…_

_Quinn_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Well some interesting developments. The football team actually won a game! It was because they did the Single Ladies dance which was so embarrassing seeing as Finn is my boyfriend, but sososo funny. And besides we won, which, like said, was amazing. Then it convinced Puck, Mike, and Matt to join Glee, so we get to go to sectionals! Then when Rachel heard Tina still had her solo, she quit. But she'll come back like always, I'm convinced. I'm not sure how I feel about Puck in Glee, as it gives him more of a chance to tell Finn, but we'll see how it turns out…_

_ Finn came up to me in the hallway and showed me his childhood blanket, Mageegee. He told me about how he used to cry without it, as it was the only thing he had to remember his dad by, and he took it everywhere with him, and he wants our baby to have it. This makes it more difficult to consider Terri Schuester's proposition. Finn is such a good guy, and he's already saying he'll do everything he can to be a good dad. Unfortunately Puck ruined the moment by commenting on my recent weight gain and how he's been getting sick in the morning. If he keeps making comments like that I'm screwed…_

_Quinn_


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 5-The Rhodes Not Taken**

**April Rhodes& Noah "Puck" Puckerman**

Dear Journal,

I was visited by Will Schuester today. Apparently I didn't sleep with him in high school. What a relief, because I have to handle with enough of those people on MySpace. Unfortunately I got kicked out of the house by the bitchy realty lady. Luckily this time all I had was my wine and small duffel bag. Then he asked for my life story. I told him about hitching my way to Broadway, working at Ralph's, Finney being gay, my twins…god how I miss them. And now I'm sobering up and going back to high school for my last three credits. I'm feeling pretty excited now!

April Rhodes

Dear Journal,

I was introduced to the Glee club today. When they insulted me, I told them they looked like the world's worst Benton ad. Then I proceeded to blow them away with my rendition of _Maybe This Time_. One kid totally seemed like he was checking me out. In Spanish, I answered a question wrong. I then said I was going to have hot chocolate, even though it was really a crantini. Then Will asked me to win over the kids. I've got to go after them individually, and then I'll get them.

I intend to give the kid who's clearly gay some alcohol and my collection of _Muscle _magazines, lessons about carrying things in between their legs to the two girls who aren't cheerleaders, and I'll handle the one football kid who checked me out (along with the others possibly) with something quite…sexual.

April Rhodes

Dear Journal,

So all of my strategies for winning over the kids worked. Then I met the girl who they claimed was their star. She seems nice enough, though she looked pretty angry when Will said I was going to be learning my _Don't Stop Believing_ cues. When I saw her later in the bathroom, she was crying. I felt pretty bad for her, and tried to comfort her. Then she suddenly was all up in my face and telling me that my behavior was deplorable. So I told her I wasn't leaving and walked away humming. I think I've officially freaked her out. Though I'm thinking she got so upset because of what I said about that Finn Hudson…he is cute, and I bet I could land him…

Anyways, after this encounter, I went bowling with Will. I managed to get a strike, and he thought I was sober, though I quickly diverted him from that idea by mentioning I was on some horse tranquilizers. They sure made it hard to feel my lips. I hope I didn't kiss anyone when I was drunk, because I certainly couldn't feel what my lips were feeling and I have a reputation to keep up. I then promised Will I'd sober up, so he'd let me stay in Glee. After this, Will and I sang together at the bowling alley. It was pretty amazing.

April Rhodes

Dear Journal,

I came in drunk to the invitational. We sang well during the first act, and I felt amazing…until I looked at the faces of the kids around me. Even in my state, I felt like I was taking away from their sunshine, their time. Will confronted me during the intermission and told me he couldn't let me perform anymore. I understood, and we parted on good terms. I told him I'd sober up and maybe find a new dream…and this time I'm going to make it stick. I'm going to become sober, I'm going to hit up Broadway, and I'm going to finally accomplish stardom.

April Rhodes

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_We sang _Don't Stop Believing_ today with Quinn on the female solo. It did not go very well. She had to run and throw up near the beginning. Then Hummel and the kid in the wheelchair started talking about bringing Rachel back and not being able to do it without her. I spoke up and agreed, even though she makes me want to light myself on fire. I've slushied her a lot because of the fact she's so annoying, besides the fact that I'm a stud and she's a loser and all, but we need her talent. God, I feel like such a loser writing about Glee club. I mean I already hate writing in this journal, but the psychiatrist my mom took me too after my dad left suggested it, and my mom makes me keep it up. I need to write about football at least though. Or I could just list all the cougars I had sex with last week…either of those is more masculine than Glee to write about, right?_

_Puck_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Mr. Schue brought in a new Glee club member today named April. She's his age, and she was totally checking me out when he first introduced us. I returned her looks with a raised eyebrow and smirk, so I'm thinking she'll be hitting me up pretty soon. Then she began to sing. She was totally amazing. Way better than Rachel, and way more likely to let me into her pants. A good thing all around._

_Puck_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today April Rhodes approached me in the shower after football practice. I mentioned I'm a stud right?_

_Puck_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I couldn't take it anymore. The other kids were speculating about what was wrong with Quinn. I snapped and told them she's pregnant. When they asked who the dad was, I let it sit for a second, before saying it was Finn. At least people know about the pregnant part now, though I wish I could in good conscious just say it was mine. But Quinn would kill me, and then I'd have no chance to be a father to my baby._

_ Then we were all ready for our big performance, but April came in drunk. She was so drunk she started making out with me in front of everybody. Told you I was a stud. Then we performed and it was amazing…but April was kicked out of Glee by Mr. Schue (I guess he was jealous she kissed me not him) and we were screwed until Rachel came back. She's as annoying as hell, but she can sing, and _Somebody to Love _was a lot more satisfying when it was with someone our age on solo…it felt more us._

_Puck_


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 6- Vitamin D**

**Howard Bamboo& Matt Rutherford**

Dear Journal,

I've always been terrified of Terri Schuester. But sometimes, occasionally, she can be protective of me. And funny (like when she was doing all those Linda Blair impersonations). But mostly she freaks me out. She's always pushing me and stressing me out. But now she's gone to work as a nurse. Knowing her, it'll end horribly, but I'm enjoying my time without her. I've found I CAN count past thirty if she isn't the one waiting for me to do so.

Howard Bamboo

Dear Journal,

Terri Schuester called me today. Unfortunately she recognized me on the phone…maybe I shouldn't have reminded her of my last name… I'm already missing the few days I had without her. She ordered me to buy thirty-six boxes of decongestant for the kids at McKinley. I'm worried, as I usually can't count past 30 when she's depending on me to… maybe I'll just do thirty and hope she doesn't notice. And I suppose I better take the rest of the day off. She generally has me do lots of errands for her once she gets me to do one small thing.

Howard Bamboo

Dear Journal,

What did I say? I bring her 36 boxes of decongestant. Next thing I know, I'm running to the store to get folic acid. And after that, I'm standing with her in the nurse's office, taking blue tablets out of their tinfoil cover and putting them into tiny plastic cups she hands to the patients. I'm now officially her assistant. Basically all I do is hand out vitamins, pour water into cups, and stand there waiting for her to order me do something. I hope this ends soon, or I start getting paid. Sheets and Things won't keep paying me forever…

Howard Bamboo

Dear Journal,

I can't believe it. I was _arrested_. All because Terri Schuester asked me to bring her 36 more boxes of decongestant. Apparently decongestants are a starter ingredient in making crystal meth, so the feds tackled me and searched my house for a meth lab. I was interrogated for six hours, and then allowed to go home with a warning that buying more than two or three boxes of that stuff looked suspicious to them, and they would keep an eye on me. I'm really worried now. Never before has something she's done gotten me into this kind of trouble! I can't do her bidding next time. I have to be strong and grow a back bone…otherwise I could land in prison.

Howard Bamboo

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_ Mr. Schue told us about our competition for sectionals a couple weeks ago. We had all been having fun and doing different things (Rachel roped me into this weird choreographed dance circle thing with Finn and Tina). Once he told us our competition, (Dayton school for the Deaf and Jane Addams Academy for Girls) we were all pretty psyched. Tina and I got a chance to try out our new little handshake and we all started talking excitedly. Since that day though, most people haven't been trying at the choreography. I'll admit, I've been doing the same thing, because well…sectionals will be a cakewalk, as Artie said. But Mr. Schue's been getting pretty upset, and I think he's going to do something to get us to step up soon. I just hope it doesn't involve laps for two hours. That's Coach Tanaka's usual punishment._

_Matt_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Mr. Schue came up with a pretty good idea to get us psyched up again. We're having a competition! Its girls versus boys. We need to do full choreography and costumes, as well as a mash-up of two songs that work well together. Artie told Mr. Schue we intend to smack the girls down like the hand of God..._

_ So we chose our songs. It's a mash-up of It's My Life/Confessions. Finn was falling asleep nearly every day. But then he went to the nurse and came back all awake and said he'd taken a vitamin. He was pretty psycho, nearly throwing me out of my chair and going on about building houses for habitat for humanity. He brought some back for us, and we all were pretty awake and energetic after that. We came up with some pretty kickass choreography, and I think our costumes of jeans with a white shirt and leather jacket are simple enough to go with the songs. Kurt gave us some problems with the costumes though. He wanted us to do our hair in cornrows (hello shaved head?) and to use exotic feathers. Obviously we told him all the stuff was too costly, though I don't really think the corn rows would have cost us anything…anyways, we were even able to get a couple of the tech nerds to get us some cool lighting, to make our performance a lot better. I can't wait to see the girls' faces tomorrow!_

_Matt_

_Dear Journal,_

_ We performed today! I think we freaked out the girls, because we were so good. It was so much easier to dance and sing with energy while on that vitamin…after the performance we were so excited that Mr. Schue asked if someone had slipped something in our juice. It worried me for a second, but when everyone else laughed it off, I shrugged it off too. We all acted sort of embarrassingly excited though when he said we might do it for sectionals. I think some of the girls were suspicious, especially Santana…Anyways, the point is we probably won, and we did amazing!_

_Matt_

_Dear Journal,_

_ So the girls did a pretty awesome mash-up too, but both of our groups were "disqualified" when the teachers found out about the "vitamins' which were actually decongestants. Unfortunately this incident made it so that we were given a co-captain to teach Glee club with Mr. Schue. It's Mrs. Sylvester. She's kinda scary, but on the whole, I'm trying to remain positive. Maybe she really doesn't want to destroy Glee club as much Santana says she does. I guess we have to wait and see though._

_Matt_


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 7-Throwdown**

**Sue Sylvester& Jacob Ben Israel**

Dear Journal,

The day started off with promise. Then Figgins made the pimple known as Will Schuester and myself come into his office to discuss Glee club. It ended with us having to hug it out. We threatened each other while hugging, and it resulted in me burning my favorite light blue tracksuit. I was given a status update by Santana and Quinn about the minority students wanting to be heard more. This will help me in my new plot to pit these mouth-breathers against one another. Another point which will help shape my plot is the thing that Will Schuester mentioned during our meeting with Figgins…we will be flipping a coin to see who goes first at Sectionals. I bought a double-headed coin from Trickster's Trick Store just now. The coin will be flipped, I will go first, and I've found the perfect loophole to use just a small group of the minorities: page twenty-four, provision fourteen, second addendum . With this, I learned that not all students need to perform every number. Now I just need to find a song that these bi-curious minority mackanasians will appreciate, and do a Sue's Corner discussing my love for minorities. The seeds of destruction are being sewn, just like the salt I put in my yard after I sold it to that couple who wanted me to pay their closing fees.

Sue Sylvester

Dear Journal,

Picked out the minority students for my elite Glee club. So now Santana, Wheels, Gay kid, Asian, Other Asian, Aretha, and Shaft are in my Glee club. When I insinuated that Will Schuester was a bigot, and that it was no laughing matter, Santana completed my thought by saying "And that's how Sue C's it." I'm proud of her, that's just the kind of support I need from these kids to bring Will Schuester down. I picked the song "Hate on Me Haters" and I think the kids did a pretty good job from their excitement. In just a few more days, they'll be completely mine, and the club will crumble from within.

Will Schuester caught up to me later in the hallway. He was angry over the fact I took the piano out to be properly steam-cleaned and burned his moldy old paper. When he said I was trying to undermine him, I suggested that he has Early Stage Paranoid Schizophrenia. As his anger continued to escalate, I told him I had a legacy to protect and Glee club had become a part of that legacy, as well as the reason why I don't trust a man with curly hair. (Those birds laying their sulfurous eggs would find it quite easy to hide them in the giant curls coming from his scalp. Really, he uses way too much product in that hair.) Then threw a kid's soda on the ground, as soda is crap and will slowly weaken his bones and rot his teeth.

Sue Sylvester

Dear Journal,

That curly-haired man with the devotion to the dying language of Spanish has outdone himself. I was really in the zone, talking to a reporter from _Cheerleading Today _for what was to become a cover story. When I came to the turf field, only Q, Santana, and Brittany were there. I asked Q where all of my Cheerios were, and she told me that Will Schuester flunked them. I immediately called a meeting in Figgins office with that failure of a teacher, wanting to solve this travesty of international proportions. Why should I care if my cheerleaders are functionally illiterate? Or that that 95% of them fail Spanish? As I told that ridiculously pompous fruit-bag of a principal and the man with the haircut that makes him look like a lesbian, the most important thing my cheerleaders could possibly learn if they want to be successful in life is how to do a round-off. I intend to sue Will Schuester for patting my shoulder as he left, that psychotic sexist pimple of a man. Unfortunately, my only blackmail for Figgins has already been uploaded to YouTube. I must call my PI and get her to find more dirt on him. I stomped out of the office and threw several important files, the paper spreading all over. Even in my rage I managed to look elegant. As Ajax's mighty warrior, I WILL find a way to destroy this little club and the man behind it.

Sue Sylvester

Dear Journal,

A lot has happened, but I couldn't write for awhile, I was too angry. First I threatened all of my group in Glee club not to interact with any of Will Schuester's kids. I had to do some individualized threats (Gay kid would get his head shaved, Aretha wouldn't be allowed to straighten her hair or get weaves, Asian would get all jewelry stolen from her, etc.)

Q helped me to sew more seeds of destruction by yelling at Will Schuester. After this, she suggested he was being racist against Puck and Brittany (he's Jewish and she's Dutch). They quickly joined my group. When he confronted me, I asked him to pass my Cheerios, saying I would give him his kids back. He said I would have to rip the failures from his cold dead hands. I couldn't wait for this to pan out. I was convinced he was totally puddy in my hands.

Then we were about to see his three kids perform, and I tried to lead my kids on a storm out. Unfortunately, it didn't work and the mouth-breathers left on their own. I realized I needed a new solution. Thus I decided to step down as co-head of Glee, and to stay on as just an advisor, look at the set lists, etc. He doesn't trust me, but I will gain his trust before I snatch it away again…

Then I learned of the disaster. Quinn is pregnant. I'll keep her on the Cheerios for now, but sooner or later…she must go.

Sue Sylvester

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_ I tried to use a pick-up line on Rachel, and it didn't work. I found this surprising due to her rumored lust for Jew fros… Anyways, when I mentioned the Quinn Fabray story she asked me what it would take for me to cancel the story. This opened up a world of possibilities…so I asked for a pair of her panties. I feel rather daring and excited…I wonder what else I can get out of her if I threaten to go public with the story again…_

_Jacob_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Rachel gave me a pair of panties, but they clearly weren't hers, as they still had the tags on them. I confronted her about them, and she said she would bring me actual Rachel Berry panties tomorrow. I felt a sudden urge to kiss her, but when I just went for it, she pushed me away. I __**will**__ get her someday!_

_Jacob_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Mrs. Sylvester found Rachel's underwear in my locker. She thought that I was an "Eve who was born a Steve". I accidentally let loose that I had them due to the Quinn story. She believed me, only after I told her I had three confirming sources. I was surprised when she told me to run the story…on the bright side it should garner my blog a lot of attention._

_Jacob_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Rachel found out about my releasing the story. She didn't seem to understand that I was doing it because a teacher told me to. I feel like I've taken a step back in our relationship…but I had no choice. Hopefully she'll forget soon._

_Jacob_


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 8- Mash-Up**

**Ken Tanaka& Mike Chang**

Dear Journal,

Today Emma and I went to see Will to ask for dance lessons and a mash-up of our wedding songs. I love Emma so much, and of course she goes directly to Will to help us. Well I suppose in a few weeks it won't matter, and we'll be married and in Hawaii…luckily Will agreed to give us the lessons and song for free. I just hope that Emma will start to pay attention to me and not him once we've got our wedding song and everything prepared.

Ken

Dear Journal,

Today Will was giving Emma her first dance lesson. I was watching, because I caught sight of her in her wedding dress and I was curious if something was up. He was totally flirting with her while singing the thong song, and even pulled her down on top of him, though he made it appear like an accident. I think I really snapped because she didn't cry when he touched her above the wrist…like she did that one time I accidentally brushed by her breast. So when Finn and one of the other players started fighting, and I found out Puck was off doing something for Glee, I flipped. I told them that they needed to pick between Glee and football, and scheduled a practice during afterschool Glee rehearsal. I think all four of the guys will choose football, because the herd will always pull them back in. Finally, I will win over Schuester.

Ken

Dear Journal,

Only Finn chose football. This is a disaster. I thought that the other three surely would, just because they've been less invested in Glee than he has. Plus I figured if I had the quarterback, he would lead the others in the right direction. I'm thinking about maybe canceling the Thursday practice, but I'll see if Finn mentions anything, or if we can manage to put a few good plays together without the other guys first …

Ken

Dear Journal,

Finn came to me after practice today. He wanted to talk about Glee and the Thursday practice. He brought up some good points and I realized I shouldn't push my problems and insecurities on the kids. So I told him the Thursday practice was canceled and to tell the other guys as well. He seemed to appreciate it, and it didn't work out as planned anyways. Damn. Schuester gets everything in the end.

Ken

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today we sang "Bust a Move" in Glee. It was a lot of fun, especially because we just got to sort of improvise the dance. The only thing was, Mr. Schue only asked Finn and Puck if they wanted to sing lead. I can understand why he wouldn't ask Kurt, seeing as he's a countertenor and all, but I think Matt or Artie or I could have managed it…either way, it was still really fun. I'm worried though because Finn and Quinn were slushied today…and as Mercedes said, if those two were hit, none of us are safe. I don't understand why people are so critical of Glee or the people in it. After all, everyone listens to music and thinks musicians and dancers at the professional level are pretty cool right? Hopefully, once we start winning, people will see us in that type of light…_

_Mike_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I'm screwed. Coach Tanaka is making us choose between Glee and football next week. I really like Glee, but I've been doing football so much longer and I'll be beaten up by the guys if I don't choose football. I was all set to choose football, but then we had so much fun at the last rehearsal. We were just hanging out, being funny, then Puck decided to sing Sweet Caroline, and we all just sang together. It was so easy and natural…it'll be hard to just set Glee club aside. I think I'll ask Matt what he's doing. If at least one other guy chooses Glee, I won't feel as vulnerable I guess. I can't ask Puck or Finn though…Puck has never liked Glee as much as football, and Finn's the one who's taking the most heat over this, so there's little chance he'll choose Glee…dang this is confusing._

_Mike_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Well Matt told me he was choosing Glee too. We both were a little bit nervous, and we took awhile to walk there, so we freaked everyone out because we were late. But when we walked in, it was so worth it. Brittany came over and hugged me really tight, (I'm thinking we'll become official any day now) and everyone else looked really happy to see us. Then, surprisingly, a few seconds after we walked in, Puck walked in too. I think he did it for Rachel, (which is a little weird, but I'm glad he did it, no matter the reason. The only one of us who didn't show was Finn. Even though he'd been taking a lot of heat over this, I guess it was still surprising. He was the first one of us to join Glee and he's the one who really got the rest of us football players to join…and now we only have eleven kids. Hopefully another person will join, so that we can go to sectionals. Preferably someone with a voice to rival Finn's…_

_Mike_

_Dear Journal,_

_ So Coach canceled the Thursday practice and is letting us back on. I'm glad about that. Even though I chose Glee, I still like football a lot, and I have to admit it keeps me in better shape than Glee. Finn apologized for leaving us all hanging and gave us all slushies, which I thought was a fitting tribute. I hope I never get hit with one again, the day after I missed practice for the first time was awful. When Mr. Schue informed us he had never been slushied, we all started stepping forward, and when he realized our intentions, he was actually pretty cool about it, telling us to just "Hit me with it." Once we did, he told us to start from the top of our most recent song. This is why I chose Glee I think. We're able to handle our problems, and we don't let them bring us down. Sectionals, here we come!_

_Mike_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this story! So I realized that I've been forgetting the usual disclaimer, so…in case you were under the impression my name is Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, or Ian Brennan…It's not. I don't own Glee or any of the characters (sadly).**

**Also, I originally planned to only continue this story through Episode 13 "Sectionals", but I'm considering continuing into the back nine. Let me know if you want me to! **

**Ok I'll let you read now. Hugs!**

**Episode 9-Wheels**

**Sandy Ryerson& Artie Abrams**

Dear Journal,

My marijuana business has been going quite well, especially as more people hear about the business. I think this has been helping me get over the whole Josh Groban debacle…This along with my Desperate Housewives fanfiction are the only things keeping me going. With Josh Groban hating me and losing the position of Fine Arts Administrator again, I've just had a run of bad luck recently.

Sandy

Dear Journal,

Noah Puckerman came to me this morning. I was behind the bleachers, waiting for my usual customers when he came over in a wheel chair. He was crying, and said that he was at the aquarium when a shark fractured his spinal cord. I of course don't visit the aquarium for this very reason, though I'm still a little fuzzy on the details. I told him he could have as much as he wanted on a discounted price, due the amount of pain he's in. I don't understand why the doctors won't give him his own supply, but I suppose it's because he's a teenager and they would need a lot of parental permission for that…

Sandy

Dear Journal,

Noah has already come back to me for more of the marijuana. He was too emotional for me to get the story out of him, but I still decided to give him more, as he was clearly suffering tremendously. I do hope that they shut down Lima's aquarium after this incident…

Sandy

Dear Journal,

Saw Noah walking today. I guess he just wanted a better deal on the marijuana. Why must all children be so stressful and complicated. I'm thinking about making it an adults-only business. It's easier to pick up on their lies.

Sandy

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today I found out that the school can't pay for the special bus to take me with everyone else to sectionals. At first everyone seemed really indignant and I felt like they would be really supportive in overriding the whole thing. But once they heard Mr. Schue's suggestion of a bake sale, they quickly switched sides, suggesting I just go by myself. I know that they don't understand what it's like for me, and usually I'm able to brush these things off, but this hurt. I guess because I finally thought things were really changing. Anyways, after this, I used the auditorium and practiced my vocal/instrumental rendition of _Dancin' With Myself_. I think it's coming along quite nicely._

_ Luckily, Mr. Schue was pretty mad at everyone for not treating me very nicely, and so he's making them host a bake sale, and he's making them use a wheelchair for three hours every day. Apparently he's going to choreograph a wheelchair number as well. I'm pretty excited for this! Finally, everyone will get a little taste of how much I have to cope with. Plus I think it'll really work well to unite us. _

_ In other Glee club news, Kurt is pretty upset that Mr. Schue won't let him try to sing the solo in Defying Gravity. I can understand that. Not only is it based on the fact that Rachel gets everything, but he's one of the few people who haven't gotten a solo yet…I think Mr. Schue will let him audition if he keeps pushing though. After all, he is pretty good about making things fair to everyone. Look at the wheelchairs._

_Artie_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Well everyone seems to be having a lot of difficulties with their chairs, but they're adjusting slowly. I think more of them are starting to respect me too. I tried to teach them all how to do a double turn for our number, but no one was able to really get it down quite yet…Unfortunately our bake sale has not been working out at all. We've earned only a few dollars, and we need a heck of a lot more than that for the special bus._

_ After I was trying to teach everyone the double turn, I had a nice moment with Tina. She told me about how she admired me, I told her about how I was paralyzed…but then I ruined the moment. I'm not sure how it slipped out, but it just did._

_ I was right about Mr. Schue changing his opinion over Kurt. Kurt was allowed to audition for the solo. But he blew the high F. It was pretty hard to watch, because I know how much it means to him. I think something weird was happening their though, because he didn't seem all that…surprised when he missed the note. He looked upset but still had his haughty tone, and I would have thought he would have betrayed a lot more emotion after that…_

_Artie_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I went on a date with Tina finally. It started off really well as we had some food in the choir room, and then went on a wheelchair race throughout the whole school. At the end of the race she kissed me and it was totally awesome…but then she admitted to faking her stutter. I flipped out at this point. I guess because I thought that her stutter and my chair were sort of common ground for us to start on and understand each other…and when I found out it was a fake, it just seemed like we had no basis for a relationship. I miss her though. It's hard to lose your best friend and the girl you're in love with all in one go._

_Artie_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Well we earned enough money for the bus. I was going to ask to use it to build a handicap ramp to the auditorium, but it turns out Mrs. Sylvester already paid for one, as well as two other ramps! So I get to ride with everyone to sectionals. I think our wheelchair number turned out really well too! I'm still feeling a little distant with Tina, but I think this number helped to repair our friendship a little at least, especially the one part where we sing together. Hopefully, everything will work out well with her, and the judges at sectionals will like our number. _

_Artie_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys about the lack of a chapter last week. I had it all written, but then I got sick and completely forgot to post it. **

**Also, I'm still debating whether or not to continue this past sectionals…so tell me if you want me too. Reviews-Love.**

**Episode 10-Ballad**

**Emma Pillsbury& Kurt Hummel**

Dear Journal,

Will came to me for advice. I always appreciate times like these, as I get to not only spend time with him, but learn a little more about him. I accidentally let slip that he's the most crush-worthy teacher at this school, but I think I managed to distract him by having him tell me about Suzy Pepper. I have to admit, the story freaked me out quite a bit, but I hope my idea about the ballad will help. He'll need a very clear one though after singing _Endless Love_ with her.

Emma

Dear Journal,

Will asked me to come to his performance of his ballad for Rachel, in order to help let her down gently in case she wasn't clear on his message. He sang a mash-up of "Young Girl" and "Don't Stand So Close to Me" and it was very nicely done. I'm afraid I lost my head a little bit during the performance and thought he was singing to me, and at the end I was so swept off my feet that I forgot to help him get the true message through to Rachel. But I hope he won't be too mad at me when I see him tomorrow…

Emma

Dear Journal,

Well he wasn't too mad at me. He then confided in me that Rachel had showed up at his house last night. I could tell he wanted to say something more (about Terri?) but he held back. We discussed what to do, and he finally decided to just tell Rachel upfront about how inappropriate her feelings for him were. While I'm not sure if this is the greatest solution, I couldn't come up with anything else. I just hope she doesn't continue to behave like a stalker…it's not healthy.

Emma

Dear Journal,

Well apparently Rachel had already realized the error of her ways, and everything is back to normal…or as normal as anything ever is around here. I'm glad about this, and I was even more pleased to hear Will talk about how proud he was of the other Glee kids and their idea to sing a ballad to Quinn and Finn. I think sometimes we give kids too little credit for their sensitivity and perception…

Emma

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today we picked were told that we were going to be put with a partner and sing ballads to each other. I was lucky enough to get Finn! I'll admit, I've had a crush on him since the day we first met, and we've only gotten closer as we've bonded over Glee, football, and skincare. Even though I know my shots are slim, I've got a whole plan to make him fall in love with me. Quinn is going to break his heart soon enough, and I intend to be the one he comes crying too…anyway back to the ballads. Mr. Schue and Rachel demonstrated one, and she got a little too…into it. He looked kind of freaked out and everyone was trying to stifle laughter or looks of disgust as she chased him around the piano. Mercedes and I started texting halfway through it, each of us jokingly coming up with ballads to sing to our respective partners (I suggested "I Hate Everything About You" for her to sing to Puck, but we both figured it was a bit too overstated and dramatic.) I'm not sure what will come when Finn and I practice tomorrow, but I intend to wear my brown sweater with the black and white striped cuffs, white skinny jeans, possibly with a hat and some sort of wrap or sarong… I'm sure I'll come up with the perfect look tomorrow._

_**Kurt**_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today was Finn and I's first ballad rehearsal. He couldn't think of what to sing to me, and then he got very frustrated and started going off about being sick and tired of being told what to do. I tried to help him, and I think it worked. I had him sing to his little girl ("I'll Stand By You") and he did it beautifully. I could really tell it helped him feel better, and a lot of emotion was put into the song. I think this really helped move my plan along forward, along with my flawless outfit._

_**Kurt**_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Finn and I had a wonderful time today. I went over to his house to help him pick out something to wear for his dinner at the Fabrays. It's times like these wear I don't feel like my crush is all for nothing. We talked a little bit about our deceased parents, and then together we formulated a plan to help him tell the Fabrays the truth. I know it's going to be hard for him and all but this is an important step for them both…Wait my iron is all warmed up. I'll write more in half an hour._

_ So…While I was ironing, Finn called me. I was hoping we could have a long conversation, or at least find out how it was going. He was freaking out, but he hung up pretty quickly, from what he said I ascertained that he was pretending to use the restroom while he called me. I hope it turned out well…if it didn't it reflects badly on me and it puts him in pain, which is obviously a bigger concern._

_**Kurt**_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Well Quinn's parents kicked her out. I feel awful, because my plan didn't work at all. But Finn at least didn't seem too mad at me. He said he thinks he's better that everything is out in the open. This seemed very observant of him, seeing as my ballad to him was going to be "I Honestly Love You". He looked a little worried when I said the title though…luckily Mercedes interrupted at this point. We've been planning our group ballad for about half the week, and it seemed like her timing to collect Finn and I was perfect. We got to sing the song which was "Lean on Me", and it seemed perfect. In the end our choreography sort of fell apart as Mercedes pulled the two of them up to join us and we all just hugged each other and casually danced. I hope that Finn will remember this week as fondly as I know that I will._

_**Kurt**_


End file.
